mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Felix
:"(cool quote here if you want)" :—Quote author/speaker Jasper Felix (b. 18th February 2015 is a young student at Hogwarts. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) Introductory notes: Biography: Personality and Appearance: Early Life before Hogwarts Jasper was born to a single teenage mom from an accidental pregnancy, as a girl named Jasmine. At first, she wanted to try and keep the baby, but two days in realized she was in way over her head and gave it up for adoption. "Jasmine" was in the foster system for the next 4 years. (from here on out using male pronouns only) Around 3 and a half, he came down with a bad case of bacterial meningitis, which quickly landed him in the hospital for a week and a half. At first, it was unsure how well he would recover from the infection at all - but with quick treatment and a bit of an unknown "miracle" he made a nearly full recovery. It was only after he recovered that it became apparent he had lost most of his hearing in both ears from the medication used to treat the infection, despite beating the infection itself. He was shuffled into a different foster home with another deaf child who was just a year older than him, named Oliver, while they got his hearing aids situated as well as therapy sessions lined up. He was taught cued speech before learning BSL which aided in learning to lipread; while his lip reading abilities aren't perfect he can get the gist of conversations when he’s paying enough attention. Because of his speech therapy he is able to speak fairly well though he finds signing more comfortable, and is shy about his speech. The quirky kid quickly made it clear as day he didn't like his birth name and didn't want to be a girl from as young as 3 - but it wasn't until he was fostered with Oliver did he feel safe enough to say something. Their foster parents thought it might have just been a phase after what he had been through, but they let him go ahead and start going by Jasper at home and with friends, as well as all the typical boy markers and pronouns. The two spent almost a year together in the same foster house until Jasper was adopted, and shortly following was Oliver into a family of his own. They continued to keep in touch over the internet and letters as much as possible. The boys met up again at deaf camps over the next few years, the last one being when they were around 8 and 9 years old. They became pretty good friends, coming from similar backgrounds, and stuck close. There, they learned all sorts of things about teamwork, manners, and also about Deaf culture. He went through transitioning and started to live as a boy 24/7 without looking back. As he got older various little odd things happened around him. When he got excited the leaves would flutter around him outside, when he was down it felt like the room had gone ice cold. One day at camp he was out roasting marshmallows when something caught his eye - a bear was traipsing along behind the adults in front of him. He squealed and started signing rapidly to explain there was a bear - but he wasn't afraid in the least. He was excited! The flames of the fire seemed to rise with his excitement, causing the other campers to scoot away from it and the bear to run off too. When his excitement died down with the disappearance of the bear, the fire dwindled to a normal small campfire as if nothing had happened. Curious. Despite all of the various things happening, he didn't think anything of it until one day a robed visitor appeared at their doorstep. His mom opened the door to talk to the ministry official and was told first about her son being a wizard. With a glance at her partner, they allowed the visitor in. His mom interpreted what the visitor explained as best she could but it was confusing. Wizard? Hogwarts? Magic? He never realized magic was a thing outside of fantasy books- but the more they talked the more it made sense. The fire, the leaves - it was magic. The obvious was brought up when his moms asked about it - muggle electronic devices like his hearing aids wouldn't work there. But magic could make something similar enough with some creativity. It would be a different world, but an exciting one all the same. He was sold and begged his parents to let him go - who caved and said yes. How could they not when he seemed so excited? Little did he know that his childhood friend Oliver also went to Hogwarts... Education at Hogwarts Year 1 - classes - octavia phoenix, werewolf politics? 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Relationships' 'Rumors' * One of the first year badgers got lost and ended up in the kitchens instead of their commons. Can’t say I’m surprised. 'Possessions'